


Recovery

by RoRoWeasley



Series: Tracy Trouble [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Gen, Hurt Scott, Original Character(s), Platonic Male/Female Relationship, Pre-IR, Protective Younger Brothers, Scott Whump, Scott finds out about International Rescue, Tracy Field Trip, Tracy Island, WeeTracys, Work In Progress, Young Tracys, big brother Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoRoWeasley/pseuds/RoRoWeasley
Summary: Four months on and the Tracys are now (almost) a complete family again; everything is how it should be and their future is looking bright. But Scott's life is in danger and their newly found solid ground is about to crumble. Sequel to Trouble. Movie-verse, pre-IR.





	1. The Comfort of Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Trouble so read that first, you have been warned :D  
> Contains my own original characters, please don't use them without my permission.
> 
> Current work in progress!

****  
RECOVERY  
A Thunderbirds fic by Ro-RoWeasley  


* * *

****  
_“Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.”_  
_~ C.S. Lewis_ ****  
  


* * *

  ****Chapter One  
The Comfort of Family

 

Scott Tracy sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.  
  
His entire body shook, tears leaking from his eyes, and his throat felt slightly raw as if he’d cried out. He swiped a trembling hand over his face and up into his mop of hair, catching the cold layer of sweat that beaded on his skin. Clenching his fist, he flopped back onto the pillow with a frustrated yell.  
  
The digital alarm clock over on his desk told him it was 3.47am, and it was certainly still dark outside glancing towards the blue curtains. Sighing deeply as his heart rate settled, Scott winced as flashes of the dream once again invaded his mind’s eye.  
  
_The Mall. Running. Too late to save them. John crumpling to the ground. Then Virgil. Helpless._  
  
These nightmares were persistent. At eighteen, a good night’s sleep should have been relatively easy but the eldest Tracy was struggling. He wasn’t the only one, he knew that, but he was too old for this. He was supposed to be strong.  
  
He was hyperventilating again, the room closing in on him.  _Fight it, Tracy. Fight it!_  
  
“Scotty?”  
  
The voice was so quiet, almost a whimper, that the eldest almost didn’t hear it. But the ingrained big brother sense that had been in force for sixteen years snapped him out of it - a brother was in distress and he was needed.  
  
“Alan?” he croaked, his voice weak as he tried to stop it from shaking so as to not scare his brother. Slowly sitting up and switching on his bedside lamp, his eyes searched flew to the figure peering around the door.  
  
“What’s up, Sprout?” he frowned, patting the space next to him on the bed inviting Alan to sit. It was very unusual for Alan to have a night terror and that worried him. If Alan was suffering, how were his other brothers coping? Namely John and Virgil, who had been more involved in the whole situation than him.  
  
Alan moved closer but didn’t immediately sit on the bed. Instead, he stood next to it and fixed his brother with such a searching look that Scott almost started. It looked  _very_ mature on a face as young as Alan’s.  _Too_  mature.  
  
“Scotty,  _you_ had the nightmare. Are you okay?”  
  
When Scott just blinked, unable to reply, the youngest moved onto the bed and cuddled close into Scott’s side. For a moment, the teen didn’t do anything, too busy marvelling at Alan’s perceptiveness, before resting his head on top of his brother’s and wrapping his arms around him, grateful for the comfort.  
  
“It was just a bad dream, Al, I’m fine.”  
  
“You didn’t sound fine,” the seven-year-old mumbled, making Scott snort softly.    
  
“Well I am now, thanks to you,” Scott replied, smiling fondly when Alan beamed up at him. “I’m sorry I woke you.”  
  
“You didn’t, Daddy did, and he told me to come and keep you safe.”  
  
“Dad?” Scott looked hopefully at the door.  
  
“He was going to come and see you, but the floor creaks outside his room and I heard him. He was outside your room when I came out, he didn’t tell me off though. He said to come in here and help wake you up, help keep you safe. I think he went downstairs.”  
  
As Alan yawned, Scott shifted down the bed so they were laid down. Combing a hand methodically through Alan’s hair as he gradually dropped back off to sleep, Scott’s thoughts were elsewhere.   
  
His family were becoming more and more united following the events of the Mall incident back in November. Jeff was becoming more and more the family man Scott remembered, actively exchanging work-from-home business for quality time spent with the boys. He dropped Alan and Gordon off at school most days, took them to swimming lessons, stayed calm with Virgil, and even the two of them talked way more often than they had in a long time. It was nice.   
  
Grandma was also over more frequently than ever, claiming to be keeping an extra eye out for Vigil and John while making them the most amazing portions of food, but the eldest also knew there was an unspoken word directed towards Jeff there too.   
  
All of this positive change meant Scott was sleeping (almost) perfectly, attending classes for the full days and keeping his grade point average up. Yale was creeping up on them with just five months to go. But Scott was content that he was leaving behind a functioning family unit, even if he was still going to miss the hell out of them.   
  
Gordon had stopped getting into fights at school and was excelling every week in his swimming. The most recent swim meets had seen fishfeet achieving very fast times even if he wasn’t always winning the races themselves. Their father was certainly very proud, turning up to as many as he could to cheer his second youngest on.   
  
Alan was growing up so fast. The youngest Tracy was in first grade, and doing really well in school. So well in fact, that his teacher was considering giving him second grade work to tackle.  
  
Virgil on the other hand, was stretched pretty thin. The aftermath of the bank fiasco had focused media attention on him around school, and Scott knew the artist was so not great being the centre of attention unlike his younger brothers. He was having regular sessions with the school counsellor, and when he wasn’t doing homework, the unmistakable melodic sound of the keyboard would float down the hall.  
  
John could usually be found on the roof with his telescope until Jeff called him down around the time Alan and Gordon were going to bed. The days were getting longer now though and Scott knew it wouldn’t be too long before it was still light at that time, restricting John’s access to the cosmos. But Scott would do what they always did which was to take him to the nearest park just out of town where they’d spend almost the entire night stargazing.  
  
John and Virgil were spending a lot of time together, though from what Scott had managed to coax out of the space-case, it was more of just being in each other’s company rather than talking. Scott had just nodded without saying anything further, if it was working for them both then he wouldn’t pry. The pair of them had been through an experience that could only be understood by those present.  
  
Dad had also mentioned possibly taking a vacation during Spring Break, somewhere, he’d promised Scott, that could change their lives forever. Scott had no clue where Jeff Tracy had in mind, but it’s was assumedly around New York where the main Tracy Enterprises offices were. Maybe there would even be a proper family vacation with a water park for his brothers. The excitement on his father’s face was something he wasn’t going to forget for a long time.  
  
“You alright, Scott?”  
  
“I got this, Dad,” he replied, knowing full well he wasn’t asking about Alan. But Scott wasn’t ready to spill.  
  
Jeff nodded, not drawing attention to the fact his eldest hadn’t answered his question, before crossing the room and planting a kiss on the top of his head and ruffling Alan’s hair.  
  
“Sleep tight.”  
  
Scott couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched his father retreat from the room, no doubt heading to check on Virgil, John and Gordon before heading back to his own bed. Rewind four months and this wouldn’t have been happening, the boys barely seeing their father as he was wrapped up in constant business meetings. But now, it was like the family had a brand-new lease of life. Things were moving on really well.  
  
Jeff’s relationship with Scott and his brothers was still far from perfect, but for now it was enough, and that was more than okay for the eldest. Shifting slightly to ensure Alan was as comfortable as he could manage, the eighteen-year-old relaxed back into the pillows, allowing his breathing to even out and sleep to overcome him.  
  
The rest of the night saw a peaceful, dream-free respite for the entire household.


	2. The Strength of Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I still don’t own Thunderbirds. Neither do I own Top Gun or the songs mentioned, I play around with them just for fun.
> 
> Fun Fact: Goose in Top Gun (1986) and Brains in Thunderbirds (2004) were portrayed by the same actor, Anthony Edwards.

Chapter Two  
The Strength of Friendship

Everyone had rather a lazy morning the next day. Even Alan hadn’t been up at the crack of dawn as usual, and it had fallen to John to wake the pair of them up in the morning. Dad had made everyone breakfast, which they all ate rather sleepily with the exception of Gordon who kept trying to flick his cereal at his other brothers, after which the family patriarch headed back upstairs to help the two youngest get ready for school.   
  
The morning was going so slow, Scott decided he wasn’t in the mood to set out early to walk, so he caught John and Virgil as they were heading upstairs and told them he’d be driving in if they wanted a ride too. Both agreed, the latter muttering about needing to photocopy Geography assignment notes beforehand.  
  
It was a beautiful day, the sun shining brightly and the sky a cloudless, soothing blue. Spring Break was approaching but Kansas was already being treated to some great weather.  
  
Virgil called shotgun as they left the house, and John had surrendered without argument, ruffling the artist’s hair as he passed. As they backed out of the driveway, the eldest switched on the car stereo, activating the cassette tape that was forever stuck on repeat. It was a mixtape, a birthday gift from his middle brother, containing all Scott’s favourite songs. Danger Zone from the movie _Top Gun_ was the current one ringing out. Although the movie centred on naval aviators, it certainly fuelled Scott’s passion for flying and his ambition for the Air Force.  
  
He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel in time with the music as they made their way across town. He was in his happy place, as much as he could be without being in the cockpit of his cadet glider. At the sight of the strawberry-blonde girl up ahead, unmistakable from the name emblazoned across the back of the navy and white school varsity jacket she wore, Scott eased down on the brake until they were cruising alongside, hitting the button that rolled down the passenger-side window. Leaning across the gearshift he called out to her.   
  
“Hey, Meg! You need a lift?”  
  
“Hey, Ace,” she beamed back at him. “Sure, why not, anything to see my boys on this fine morning!”  
  
She opened the rear door closest to her, John shuffling over as she swung her bag from her shoulder, elegantly diving in. Buckling her seatbelt, she offered John beside her a fist bump before leaning forward and ruffling Virgil’s hair. Scott chuckled at the artist swatting her hand away, pulling back out onto the road to cover the final half-mile to school.  
  
Megan Winters was kind of a tomboy, had a wicked sense of humour and was rarely seen without her hair up. A kickass volleyball player on the school team, avid video gamer, and majoring in American History in the Fall over in Colorado, she was a far cry from being your stereotypical popular girl. She and Scott had always been good friends, after all they’d grown up together, having lived in Manhattan, Kansas their entire lives. She’d been a source of good energy to cling to after his mom died, but Scott hadn’t let her through his walls and she’d somewhat backed off, his fault more than hers and he hadn’t blamed her.  
  
But they’d drawn closer together since November and their friendship blossomed again, the pilot becoming comfortable with letting her in this time, and she was definitely great fun to be around. Meg also got on with the entire Tracy family, his brothers adoring her, and Scott knew he wasn’t going to be the only one to miss seeing her when they went their separate ways after the summer.   
  
_“...Highway to the Danger Zone…”  
  
_ “How many times have you seen this movie, Ace?” she commented, tucking her purple Kansas State Wildcats backpack down by her feet. Scott rolled his eyes but shot her a wink in the rear-view mirror.  
  
“Like ten million times!” Virgil supplied from the front seat, shooting his brother a pointed look.  
  
“It’s a classic!” Scott cried defensively. “And don’t act like you don’t love it too, because I know for a fact you have a crush on Maverick,” he teased her back.  
  
“Yeah, on a _person_ , not a plane!” she retorted with a smirk, causing the two other Tracy boys to snort with laughter. “Tom Cruise in anything is sexy as hell.”  
  
“Come on, snowflake, those fighter jets are sexy as hell when they zoom around like that.” He grinned wildly at her reaction to that, sticking her tongue out at him and moving to cover the ears of the Tracy immediately in front of her.  
  
“You call me snowflake again and you are history, Tracy.”  
  
As Virgil yanked her hands from his head, the entire car dissolved into fits of laughter. Danger Zone finished and there was a slight static noise from the stereo before the next one rang out and at Meg’s cry of outrage, the laughter only got louder.  
  
_“_ _It's just a ball of dust underneath my feet…”_  
  
“Mighty Wings? Oh, come on!”

* * *

  
After waving their goodbyes, John and Virgil walked off ahead as Scott locked the car before falling into step with Meg as they had first period chemistry together. His thoughts turned to his younger brothers, particularly Virgil as he watched the artist share a secret handshake with Dan Parker who had joined the two, and marvelled at how much had changed in a small space of time.  
  
Before Christmas, Virgil had been having constant run-ins with a certain student named Gary Steelton, one leading to the most violent altercation on the day Scott had been at the airfield for his pilot license exam. Virgil had stood his ground but just at the wrong time as his nemesis had been knocked down a flight of stairs, all in self-defence but it had placed Virgil in detention nonetheless and Scott had had to abandon his exam to collect him from school so he could cool off. Scott had been forced to ground his middle brother which had meant that evening plans had to be called off – he should have gone to the Mall with his secret handshake partner.  
  
As a strange luck would have it, Virgil still did go to the Mall but with John instead of Dan, the stargazer wanting to make sure his immediate younger brother didn’t feel overly punished after that bad day. It was a rare act of defiance from John, and possibly something he would feel the guilt of for the rest of his life because of what had occurred next, even if no one could have predicted it.  
  
Dan’s father of all people had led an assault, aiming to steal $10million from the branch of the National Bank which Dan’s mother, Jane, was the manager of. Virgil and John were taken hostage once their relation to Jeff had been established, leading to their father, Scott and the two youngest to come speeding to their aid. Scott wasn’t sure what impressed him the most out of that night, the fact that Jane’s secretary was actually an undercover FBI Agent, the way Virgil, John and Dan had all worked together from the inside to foil the plan, or the way he’d seen John and Virgil stand up to Dan’s father right at the end.  
  
Scott hadn’t been the only one to suffer nightmares since, both his teenaged brothers had had their share in the aftermath. It had been himself or their dad who had calmed those terrors. For John, it was having to watch helplessly over the computer screen from inside Jane’s locked office as both Virgil and their dad were shot. Virgil was another story, the subjects of his nightmares changed frequently. One night it was all of them, dad, John, Dan, and Scott; another it was just Scott, unable to reach them in time; even the bully he’d had trouble at school with came into play sometimes and never in a good way. Sadly, with Virgil being the most creative and imaginative of his brothers, his mind was very capable of producing vivid and terrifying scenarios that kept him restless. John’s had receded after a few weeks but as for the middle brother, there was still a way to go before he had a full week of blissful uninterrupted sleep.  
  
“They’re both doing so well,” Meg assured from beside him, squeezing his arm and he shot her a smile. “How about Gordy and Al?”  
  
“Pretty much the same, Al is excelling and Gordon hasn’t lashed out at school in a long time. Good riddance to that Steelton family.”  
  
“And what about you?”  
  
“That’s…that’s not important,” he muttered, breaking his gaze from his brothers as he made for the nearest entrance door. To the girl’s credit she didn’t chase after him, but he knew there was no point as they had the same destination anyway. He shouldn’t have walked away from her but damn did it hit a nerve. His brothers came first and there was no questioning she knew that, he just couldn’t allow his composure to break when it came to himself.  
  
“Hey, Tracy!”  
  
The familiar voice shook him out of his thoughts as he stepped off the flight of stairs nearing the lab door, and the pilot grinned as he put the voice to a person. His best friend offered a high-five which Scott gladly returned.   
  
“What’s up, Lee?”  
  
“I was thinking of having a senior’s get-together tonight, just the best of us, you know? What say you?”  
  
Scott shook his head. “Training Corps tonight I’m afraid, it’s Parade Day.” It was one of his favourite bonuses about the Air Cadets, everyone in full uniform for the drilling, and he wasn’t going to miss it for the world.  
  
“Ah sure, bro, no worries. Hey, snowflake, you fancy tagging along?” he called to Meg who was just catching up to them.  
  
The setter looked at him pointedly before playfully punching his arm. “Call me that again, Hewitt, and you won’t get my algebra notes!”  
  
Lee responded by putting his arm around her shoulders. “Spoilsport,” he pouted. “So that’s a yes?”  
  
She rolled her eyes before ducking away and leaning against the opposite wall nearer to Scott. “Duh, I’ll bring the girls after practice.”  
  
Lee rubbed his hands together cheekily, licking his lips, just as the classroom door opened for them to file in. “Oh, please do, you star! The more skin showing, the better.” A few more boys behind him gleefully agreed.  
  
Meg folded her arms, kicking out at Lee but not hard enough to hurt, the smirk playing on her face a dead giveaway that she was amused. “Perverts!”  
  
“Alright you lot, 9am is way too early for that language!” Mr Evans called over them.  
  
Chuckling as the chemistry seniors made their way in, Scott caught Meg’s eye and shot her an apologetic look for his abrupt exit earlier. She shook her head with a soft smile, telling him without words that it was forgotten.

* * *

  
Lunch was a standard affair, at least it was until it ended on a particularly grim note.  
  
Leaving Meg, Lee, Charlie, and Ethan at their usual spot, who were arguing over whether Call of Duty was a better game than Knights of the Old Republic, the pilot made a beeline for the table over in the far corner where his blond sibling was leant over a textbook. Because of their lazy morning they hadn’t exactly worked out a solid plan for that evening. Their father was coming to the school to escort Scott to the Parade, which left John and Virgil to fetch the two youngest from elementary.  
  
“It’s all sorted, Scott,” John said matter-of-factly, grinning in response to his oldest brother’s quizzical look. “Grandma’s plans fell through so she’s going to sort the Terrible Two. Virgil and I will be coming along with Dad.”  
  
“You’re kidding? That’s awesome!”  
  
“Well, we won’t get the chance when you’re gone and besides, me and Virg owe you.”  
  
“You don’t owe me a thing, spacecase-,”  
  
“We do. All those times you’ve been there for us…it’s our turn to be there for _you_ ,” John said firmly, poking Scott in the chest. The pilot didn’t miss the slight glum tone to his voice though, and shot his brother a smile.  
  
“You know it’s not going to stop just because I’m gone, right? I’ll always be a phone call away.”  
  
“Try telling that to Gordon and Alan,” his brother replied, causing Scott’s brow to furrow. “I mean, Gords gets it to a degree, but it will still be difficult for them to understand.”  
  
Scott could only nod as he placed a comforting arm on John’s shoulder. There were still a fair few months to go until Scott would actually be leaving, but what John had said hit the eighteen-year-old hard. He’d been looking out for his brothers, being the comforter and listener as per usual, trying to help the family get past the whole Mall fiasco last year. His siblings still awoke yelling during the night after all. But what if Scott was focusing too much on how far they’d all come rather than where they were heading?  
  
Maybe the nightmares weren’t just about the bank anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of Meg? Cookies are on offer!


	3. The Bonds of Brotherhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the chocolate chip cookies for lost_dreamer!

** Chapter Three **   
**The Bonds of Brotherhood**

  
Virgil couldn’t help but tense up at he walked down the corridor towards his English class. He probably should have been used to the stares by now but apparently when news travels around school it also sticks. The artist also knew he could have it worse.

He could have been Dan Parker.  
  
While it was huge news that several Tracys, including Virgil, had been involved in the Blue Hills heist just before Christmas, it was even bigger news that Dan’s father turned out to be the terrorist leader and one of the FBI’s most wanted. A revelation like that doesn’t stay under wraps for long, especially if you’re usually known as a quiet, well-achieving student.  
  
Virgil was almost pleased that it overtook the news of his rather violent incident with one particularly troublesome student.  
  
Gary Steelton had been the middle Tracy’s nemesis for several years, Virgil only ever verbally fighting or not at all which only spurred the wannabe boxer on. But that one day, Virgil had seen red, lost control. Steelton had gone too far and insulted his brothers, which was one thing you never did unless you were willing to pay the price. A fight had broken out, leading to the artist almost becoming like one of his paint pallets at the bottom of the science block stairs. But sheer Tracy stubbornness had overcome him, coupled with a bit of sheer luck, as he was able to turn the tables so Gary had gone head over heels down the stairs instead. The bully had been hospitalised with a concussion but Virgil had found he didn’t really care, not until his oldest brother grounded him anyway.  
  
Then the heist had occurred that evening and boy was the aftermath just everything Virgil didn’t need - more nightmares. Everything from his best friend and siblings not making it out alive, to more confrontations with Steelton where Virgil came out more than the worse for wear, to his oldest brother abandoning him, no longer caring about Virgil’s predicament.  
  
But upon returning to school, it was to find that Dan was now subject to all kinds of name-calling, shoving, mutterings and stares. Gary was nowhere to be seen though, his family having moved away to somewhere in Oregon. He’d found that out from Gordon of all people, his prankster brother having Steelton’s kid brother in his year. The artist was not sorry to see them go, that was for sure. Something had clicked within the middle Tracy that November weekend, as he found himself now pretty capable of shouting down anyone who thought they could target Dan about his estranged father. That didn’t mean that Virgil wasn’t affected by it all, hence he would tense up easily just walking around school.  
  
Jane was also having a rough time. Refusing to accept compassionate leave from her job, adamant that she needed to stay strong not just for her boys but also for the whole town, the Parker matriarch continued her position as Manager of the National Bank branch. Virgil had persuaded his father to help out, given how Dan was Virgil’s friend but also because of how much Jane had helped the Tracys in the aftermath of their mother’s death. Jeff hadn’t wasted a second, following up on the FBI investigation to ensure her name was definitely clear, giving Jane his secretary Katie’s phone number in case of emergencies, placed a security detail on their house to limit press attention, and generally making sure the Parkers were doing okay.  
  
But despite is father’s efforts, there was really nothing that could be done at school. It was just a case of students choosing not to use the news to their advantage. But there were always a few who wouldn’t let the opportunity pass up. Rather than one person always on his back, Dan was facing off with most of the general student body every single day.  
  
20-year-old Joey definitely wasn’t doing so good. He’d been arrested and suspended from his plumbing job after being involved in a drug bust. That had been during the first week of December. Joey had had to spend eight weeks in rehab to avoid a jail sentence but the sudden loss had hit Dan hard all the same. He’d also split from girlfriend Megan Winters, the Sheriff’s daughter, or rather, she had broken up with him; she had quite the voice on her.  
  
No one in the vicinity had missed _that_ confrontation in the parking lot. Virgil had witnessed it only because Scott had agreed that morning to drive him to his piano lesson after school. It had started off as a normal conversation between the couple but it had soon escalated, Meg shouting at the top of her lungs about family loyalty, until Scott had all but bodily dragged her away as Joey jumped into his car and sped off. The girl had been spending a lot of time with his eldest brother since.  
  
It wasn’t a romantic relationship the two had, Virgil could tell that much. She was a good match for Scott all the same, and Virgil did like her. She looked out for Scott similar to how Virgil looked out for his brothers, how he looked out for Dan. She was also downright hilarious and able to make Scott squirm in a way usually only Gordon could accomplish.  
  
Things were a bit dysfunctional to say the least but if there was anything Virgil had learned, it was all just kind of the Tracy way. They would muddle through.  
  
Sitting down at his desk as Mrs Finch handed out assignment papers, the artist couldn’t help but sense the unease in the air. His classmates were not happy about Dan being there, that much was clear. He suddenly had the urge to run for the door.  
  
“Alright my best ninth graders, it’s a real shame to keep you copped up on a beautiful day like this. How about we head out to the field for some extra inspiration?”  
  
While Virgil grinned, relaxing, most of the class moaned.  
  
“Miss, do we have to?” Max Cook whined and the thirteen-year-old rolled his eyes. He was actually surprised Cook was here, he could usually always be relied on to be late.  
  
“I thought you’d all love a little break from the confines of the classroom. You’ll still be doing work so don’t forget your books and a pen!”  
  
As the class began to file out, there came a thud followed by a groan and Virgil turned his head to see Dan flat on the floor, a leg stuck out to the side of him. Virgil traced his eyes up until he identified the culprit. Moving to help his friend up off the floor, the artist caught the murmured threatening words as Max Cook shuffled past.  
  
“You and your family should rot in hell.”  
  
As Dan dusted himself off, Virgil saw his friend aiming a glare at the boy that rivalled his own. Not wishing to be sent to the Principal’s office so early in the day, Virgil took a deep breath to calm himself before heading out the room to join the rest of the class.  
  
It was going to be a long day.  


* * *

  
Scott passed his middle brother only once throughout the day, between math and Spanish.  
  
He’d seen him earlier from the chemistry lab, the windows looking out over the field and he’d been able to make out Virgil’s chestnut hair and yellow t-shirt. It wasn’t unusual for teachers to move classes outside when the weather was a beautiful as it was that day. What had caused Scott’s brow to furrow was more of Mrs Finch trusting some of the kids in that class. It was harder for a teacher to spot misbehaviour with the class spread out.  
  
He was very aware of how Virgil’s friend, Dan Parker, was being was being treated. And after lunch, where he’d spoken with John about their after-school plans, as he passed the two boys down the languages corridor, one brief second of eye contact with his middle brother told him everything he needed to know.  
  
Virgil was tired. Sick and tired of putting up with the same old crap. Scott had commended him before for backing down and not rising to the continuous bait thrown his way, but Scott could tell that Virgil was nearing the end of his tether.  
  
He was a ticking time bomb.  
  
The end of the day couldn’t come fast enough. Scott found himself in the parking lot bouncing from one foot to the other, anxiously awaiting the appearance of his two younger brothers. He had felt slightly put out at first that he couldn’t join his classmates over at Lee’s, even if he hadn’t let it show in the moment, but only slightly. He had his duties to perform, and not just to the Air Force Cadets; a duty to his family, to his brothers. Each Tracy was known for being as fiercely protective as the next, but none more than Scott. As the eldest, his responsibility was to look out for them, it was just instinct. Their father and grandmother also had their roles too, Scott was still just a teenager after all, and he was grateful to be able to lean on them when it was called for. But the five Tracy brothers alone were certainly a force to be reckoned with.  
  
He’d already texted his father his plan, and the response was a positive one. Jeff was currently on his way to rendezvous with them to travel over to the barracks for the Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps Parade.  
  
The sight of John walking towards him didn’t do much to calm him down. He felt his fists clench at his sides and he took a deep breath, trying to relax before his brother saw his anguish. Too late.  
  
“Woah Scotty, you okay?” John asked cautiously. “It’s just Parade Day, you’ll be fine.”  
  
Scott shook his head. “Virgil’s not okay.” His space-case of a brother was suddenly very interested in his shoes. “What aren’t you telling me, John?” the pilot demanded, and his blond brother sighed before looking up at him.  
  
“He’s so _angry_ , Scott.” That simple statement washed over him like a punch to the gut, but Scott made sure to shoot a pointed look at John, yelling at him without words to continue. “Just because that Steelton kid is no longer here, just because we survived that night in Blue Hills, doesn’t mean everyone is okay.”  
  
“I know we’re not okay, John, nothing like that fixes itself overnight.” Scott has somewhat relaxed, choosing to lean against the hood of his car instead of jittering on the balls of his feet. He also didn’t want Virgil to see him like that.  
  
“But Virgil and Dan-,”  
  
“-I know the Parker kid is being treated rough, and I hate it as much as you do.”  
  
“You need to do something about Virgil,” John pleaded. “He’s tried to manage so far on his own, they both have, but I’m so worried that he’s going to do something he’ll regret.”  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair, he wasn’t sure of it was good or bad that he and John were on the same page regarding their middle brother. “He’s at the end of his tether, John, I can see it in his eyes. One more incident and I think he’s just going to lash out.”  
  
John nodded, before putting a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “We’ll discuss this on the way to the Parade, get Virg to ride with dad.”  
  
Scott snorted softly, smiling as he playfully punched a fist into John’s shoulder. “Already arranged, spacecase.”  
  
As Virgil arrived and both older brothers ruffled his hair, Scott couldn’t help but marvel at the apparent telepathy that existed between them. John and Scott both had the same idea, to let their dad get whatever was truly troubling the artist out of him. But that wasn’t the pilot’s only plan. He’d thought leaving his two quiet brothers to spend uninterrupted time together over the past few months would help, but it seemed that there was definitely still a lot being bottled up and remaining unsaid.  
  
Scott needed to get John to spill just how long this had been going on for. Preferably before there was a Gary Steelton incident that _wasn’t_ accidental.  


* * *

_**To be continued.** _


	4. The Pursuit of Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cookies for StarlyGalaxy! I'm so happy y'all are liking Meg!  
> This chapter is pretty much pure fluff, but it’s still important. A little birthday present for me (which was two weeks ago).
> 
> noun. The pursuit of happiness is defined as a fundamental right mentioned in the Declaration of Independence to freely pursue joy and live life in a way that makes you happy, as long as you don’t do anything illegal or violate the rights of others. – Dictionary definition.

**Chapter Four  
The Pursuit of Happiness**

  
Scott didn’t say anything when his middle brother insisted on accompanying him in the car for the ride back from the Parade, John getting into their father’s Porsche with a nod of understanding. In fact, he could barely get a word in during the entire journey as Virgil babbled on about anything and everything, from the text he was reading in History class, to his upcoming piano exam pieces, to how he could paint the tree in their back garden if he got the brush strokes just perfect. Scott couldn’t help but smile, talking with their father had evidently done his younger brother a world of good.  
  
As they pulled up to the house their father’s car was already there and Jeff and John were just entering through the front door. It was late evening, the sun just beginning to slip beneath the horizon, the first signs of night creeping up on the Kansas town.   
  
“You don’t fool me, you know,” Virgil muttered as Scott shut off the engine. “I know you came up with the plan to have me ride with Dad. I didn’t tell him though.”  
  
Scott for his part was stunned into silence at his brother’s words, getting out and grabbing his backpack from the backseat before locking the blue sedan and heading up to the house, the artist several paces in front. Virgil might still be young but he was very perceptive, and it made him seem so much older than his thirteen years. The pilot then found himself quirking an eyebrow as his brother suddenly stopped in front of him, before having to then flail his arms to keep himself balanced as Virgil threw himself at him. Straightening, Scott grinned and looped his arms around his brother’s shoulders in response, returning the embrace. His plan had evidently worked in some way as Virgil definitely seemed much lighter, almost like he has a spring in his step. It was nice to see.  
  
Pulling away, Virgil beamed up at him. “Thank you.”  
  
“No problem, short-stuff,” he replied, ruffling Virgil’s hair as they continued walking. “But you know, you can talk to me at any time about anything, same with John. I know things have been hard for you, even if I can’t fathom what that entire heist experience was like, you shouldn’t have to bottle it up.”  
  
Virgil’s face was squished into a soft puzzled look, meaning he was obviously thinking about his brother’s words. “I guess I didn’t really know _how_ to. John would always let me know I could talk to him but he was also very happy to just do stuff in silence. Both of us were happy with not being alone whilst also not having to talk. He’d do his homework or look through his telescope and I’d paint or get him to help me with my homework. I just thought…”  
  
“That avoiding talking would just make the problems go away?” Scott finished softly and Virgil nodded up at him, his teeth worrying his lip. The eldest threw an arm around his shoulders, giving a comforting squeeze. “Tracy stubbornness right there.”  
  
“You know, you should try taking your own advice, Scotty,” the artist said quietly, before entering the house. The conversation was cut off there as Virgil was all but bowled over by Alan who immediately began jabbering away to his older brother about his day at school. Gordon stealthily moved from his position next to John to hug Scott before standing back, a look of pure awe on his face as he took in the appearance of his oldest brother. He then made a clumsy salute which made the pilot beam and he ruffled fish-feet’s copper hair, which was still slightly damp from his swimming practice.  
  
“You look awesome in that uniform, Scotty!” Gordon marvelled, not moving as Alan shot past him into Scott’s arms, having previously been entwined in his father’s before spotting his eldest brother too. Scott was indeed still in his parade dress uniform, blue-grey tailcoat and white trousers, even smarter than his standard cadets combat wear that his brothers were used to seeing him in.  
  
“Yes he does,” Grandma said, moving to hug him and plant a kiss on his cheek. “We’re very proud of you.”  
  
“Thanks, Grandma.”  
  
“You look like a soldier!” Alan said, such love and awe coming out of his eyes that Scott couldn’t resist hugging the seven-year-old again before bending down to one knee so he was on his brother’s level. They would get to the tough talk further down the line, allowing his youngest brothers to properly prepare for his departure, but for now, it was about keeping those smiles on the Terrible Two’s faces.  
  
“That’s right, Allie. I’m helping to keep you and our family, and all of our friends safe.”  
  
As Alan smiled brightly, Jeff moved to mirror Scott’s position, down on one knee beside Alan, placing one hand on each of his son’s shoulders. “We’re all very proud of him aren’t we, Sprout?”  
  
Alan nodded to his father enthusiastically. “Yes, daddy! Scotty is going to be like you! Can I tell all my friends?” he asked, turning to Scott.  
  
The pilot ruffled his brother’s hair. “You bet you can, kiddo.”  
  
Gordon and John had moved closer during the exchange, the eleven-year-old standing behind Jeff and Alan, John leaning against the door frame. Meanwhile Virgil was babbling to their grandmother in the background.  
  
“I want to be like Scott when I’m older,” Gordon announced proudly, making Alan move slightly so he could kneel down too. “I want to wear a uniform and help save people!”  
  
Scott reached out and ruffled his hair, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He was extremely touched by Gordon’s words, and to his utmost surprise, Dad also looked like he was struggling to control his emotions. Scott shot him a grin and his father winked back.  
  
“Alright, boys,” Jeff sniffed before clearing his throat, standing up. “Gather in the lounge, I have something very exciting to share with you.”  
  
As the four youngest Tracys made to obey their father, Gordon all but pulling Alan along behind him, John steering Virgil away from Grandma and into the direction of the lounge, the eldest hung back, giving his father a suspicious look, a smile dancing across his lips.  
  
“I’m going to change before you do this, but it’s about Spring Break, right?”  
  
“Yes, son, I think it’s the perfect time to break the news to you all.”  
  
“They’re going to love it, Dad,” he said, grinning as he embraced his father before sprinting upstairs to change out of his dress uniform. Carefully hanging up his tailcoat and trousers, he pulled on a t-shirt and jeans before hurrying back down.  
  
As he entered the lounge, his brothers were spread across one of the couches, Grandma sitting in the armchair whilst their Dad was stood facing them. Scott sat on the floor in front of his brothers, as their Dad knelt down to their height, his hands on his thighs. The pilot smiled reassuringly at him, nodding when he caught his eye.  
  
“What’s happening, Daddy?” Alan asked eagerly, clapping his hands.  
  
“Well, Spring Break is just around the corner-,”  
  
“We’re just going to New York again, aren’t we?” Virgil asked, visibly disgruntled, giving out a loud yelp upon receiving an elbow from John.  
  
“But New York has the big tall buildings,” Gordon rambled. “And-and, we get taken to see the fishes and sharks in the long limziney!”  
  
“Limousine,” Scott corrected automatically.  
  
“New York’s not that bad, Virgil, remember The Met? You used to love it there!”  
  
“But it’s not a _vacation_ though, is it, John? All of our friends go exciting places like to Disneyland and Europe.”  
  
“Disneyland!” Alan shrieked.  
  
“Boys!” Jeff called, laughing softly. “It’s not New York, I assure you.”  
  
Scott couldn’t help but smile fondly at his father. He looked a mixture of excited and nervous, hands together at his lips, obviously thinking hard about how to go about telling them the news. All the eldest knew was that it _woul_ d be a vacation that Virgil was evidently pleading for and not a simple business trip tag-along. But, he realised, he still didn’t actually know where. He was as oblivious as his younger brothers.  
  
“Dad?” he asked, prompting the patriarch to continue.  
  
“We _are_ going away for a vacation, and it’s somewhere I think you will _all_ enjoy. Gordon,” he said, turning to the eleven-year-old. “You can go swimming in the sea.”  
  
Scott couldn’t help himself, laughing heartily at the look on his water-loving brother’s face. Quite literally looking like a fish, his mouth was gaping open in a look of utter surprise and unbelief.  
  
Their father continued. “John, there will be so many opportunities for you to stargaze. We can camp out like you usually do in the summertime, and you’ll be able to read as many books as you like. Allie, we can also go to Disneyland if you want to.”  
  
Everyone was speechless, too busy taking in their father’s words. Grandma was simply beaming from the armchair to their right. Scott’s mind was in overdrive, he genuinely had no clue what his father was getting at. The man must have caught his quizzical expression as he turned to him next, sighing with a fond smile.  
  
“Scotty, you’ll be able to fly to your heart’s content.”  
  
“Seriously, Dad, where are we going?” Scott asked and his brothers joined in, asking their father for more information.  
  
“I’m taking you to an island in the South Pacific, that we _own_ because I’ve bought it,” he said, having to raise his voice to be heard over the delighted yells coming from everyone. “I’ve spent the last year overseeing construction, and it’s now our permanent vacation home. We can go there as often as we please, you boys can just be boys and have fun, and we can be a family.”  
  
Full of a rush of love and gratitude towards his father, Scott was the first to reach the man as all the boys ran at him, the force knocking him over backwards. There was simply laughter and grins and hugs and ruffling of hair as the Tracys enjoyed the moment.  
  
Scott caught his father’s eye and couldn’t shake the jaw-splitting grin from his face. They were finally getting a vacation completely away from their daily lives, away from Dad’s business ties, where they could just be themselves. Their father had indicated that there was something for each of them on the island, and he’d obviously been working at this in the background while Scott had been nothing but angry at him. Shaking his head in awe as he backed away to tightly hug Grandma, the pilot couldn’t help but let a few tears slip.  
  
Dad was right when he’d said it would change their lives forever. This was exactly what they needed.


	5. The Joy of Adolescence

**Chapter Five**  
 **The Joy of Adolescence**  
  


The following morning found all five Tracy brothers sprawled out in different positions across Scott's room, the eldest smiling fondly at the sight as he hitched his pillows up behind him before settling back against them.

John was tucked nearest the opposite wall beside the door, one arm reaching protectively towards Gordon who was quite literally starfished out in the middle of the room. Alan was in the bed beside Scott, his favourite bear clutched tightly in his arms, while Virgil was on his stomach closest to the bed. Scott hadn't been awakened by nightmares, just his natural body clock.

They'd all ended up in there following their father's announcement about their Spring Break destination; a tropical island that was solely theirs. Scott smiled again, thinking over the hubbub of excitement that had filled the Tracy household. Oh, questions, so many questions!

_How big was the island?_  
_Did they each have their own room?_  
 _Was Grandma coming too?_  
 _How many toys could they take?_  
 _What else was waiting there for them?_

They were all so hyper, Scott knew there wasn't even the slightest possibility of getting them to sleep in their own beds, so told them to grab blankets and pillows and bring them to his bedroom. Gordon and Virgil had been out of his sight in a flash. School night be damned, Scott wanted his brothers close that night.

It was currently 7:04am according to his watch and he could faintly hear both his father and grandmother moving around downstairs. He didn't want to disturb his brothers from their slumber, but they needed to get ready for school. Softly poking Alan awake, the pilot whispered for him to help wake the rest of them. The youngest gladly obliged, leaping from the bed and practically crushing Gordon's chest, whose groan of pain in turn alerted John awake.

Scott kicked the covers off their middle brother, and, knowing it would take more than mere shouting or crushing weight to awaken the artist, called softly to the others. Smirking at John's bed hair and the playful scowl he was throwing Alan, eyes squinting against the sudden light flooding the room as Scott opened the curtains, the eldest divulged his plan. After the count of three, the four awake Tracys lunged at the fifth, tickling any part of Virgil they could reach. For a good three seconds there was no reaction, until finally there came the squeals of protests and flailing of limbs. All five boys were cackling like maniacs.

"Boys," their father called from the doorway, already dressed for the day and a fond smile on his face. "Grandma's making breakfast. Who wants pancakes?"

"-Yes!"

"-Me!"

"-With syrup?"

"Last one down gets the burned bits!"

"I call first dibs!"

After the hyper frenzy of breakfast and with the two youngest ready for school before 7.45am, the eldest took a few minutes to sprawl back onto the bedcovers. It was Friday, just a week to go until Spring Break, and there was a busy evening and weekend in store for their household. Virgil was staying over at Dan's (though not via the Mall this time!), Gordon had a friend's birthday party, and their dad was taking John to a Space Conference in Texas. Grandma had already offered to keep Alan occupied so, essentially, Scott had that night free. He was grateful, as no doubt the seniors would be having another gathering at someone's house or the park and he'd be able to join in.

Smiling hopefully, he sent a quick text over to Lee to ask about any plans then started getting ready for the day ahead. He could hear Grandma scolding Gordon, and yelled affirmatives from Virgil and John, presumably to their father about packing. John was being let off school for the day so him and their father could arrive in Texas by the evening, the conference starting on the Saturday morning. It was some sort of Alumni thing, but John had eagerly accepted the invitation from Jeff. Virgil was heading to Dan's straight from school and so needed his overnight bag with him.

Thinking about that, he realised he would have to pick Gordon up from the birthday party. Pulling on his socks (because his grandmother would scold him to the heavens for wearing shoes inside), he raced downstairs to track down the Tracy patriarch. He didn't need to look far as the front door was open, a few bags scattered in the hallway, and the man himself was on the doorstep reaching for a suitcase. Hearing someone flying down the stairs, he looked up concerned, the father in him trained to expect a younger son crashing in a heap, which quickly turned into a wide smile at the sight of his eldest.

"Hey, Dad," he greeted. "Want any help?" The question was answered by the appearance of both John and Virgil behind their father, so he moved on. "Do I need to pick Gords up tonight?"

Jeff sighed, nodding. "I'm sorry, Scott, do you mind?"

"Why would I mind?" Scott was genuinely curious, he didn't have any plans yet after all.

"Megan Winters phoned last night," Virgil replied and Scott looked at his father and brothers quizzically. Why wouldn't Meg have just called his cell?

Jeff chuckled nervously at Virgil's admission which made Scott smirk. Evidently, they were supposed to keep this information from him. "Yeah, said something about a senior gathering at Ethan Holmes' house tonight and how they really want you there."

"That's why Grandma is looking after Alan for the night," John interjected. "We're all having fun this weekend, you should too, bro. We were going to tell you before you left for school but _someone_ let the cat out the bag," he half-glared, reaching for Virgil beside him to rub his knuckles into the artist's head. The thirteen-year-old yelped while everyone laughed.

Scott beamed somewhat shyly because he was truly humbled. He'd never trade his family for anything; they all looked out for each other. It truly was going to be hard to leave them behind. He also made a mental note to either slap or thank Snowflake. Probably both.

"You can obviously go," Dad said, "but don't have anything to drink until Gords is back here." The pilot was about to ask a follow-up question but his dad got there first. "Kathy has asked for the boys to be gone by 9:30, Meg wants you at Ethan's for seven."

"Awesome, you have my word. Pretty sure 1900 is too early to be drinking anyway."

"That doesn't fool me for a second," Jeff chuckled good-heartedly, briefly placing a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Enjoy yourself, let off some steam. Just don'tbring any girls home, I'm not sure I can handle that yet!"

"Dad, seriously!" Scott protested, feeling his ears burn as John and Virgil all but collapsed from roaring with laughter.

"Don't you be giving the boy ideas, Jefferson!" Grandma called sternly, which did nothing to dissolve the fit of mirth. In fact, her words only served to increase it as the three boys witnessed their father turn the colour of Scott's sneakers. The sound of Scott guffawing set Jeff off too and soon Scott was finding it hard to breathe.

"I'm sorry, son," Jeff gasped, "that was too good an opportunity!"

"Oh, I'm _so_ enlisting Gordon to help me get you back. You won't know what hit you!"

* * *

School was a helpful breeze, none of the teachers seemingly bothered about putting the seniors through their paces on a Friday, with most of the classes consisting of relaxed group work or film-watching.

Lee had admitted via text that morning about Ethan's, but Scott assured him his brothers had beaten him to it. He had also given Meg a playful shove when she'd been close enough as they headed to first period English, before pulling her close and whispering a thank you into her hair.

The weather had been rather overcast throughout the day, and there wasn't much of a change as Scott pulled his car up just down the street from the Holmes' residence later that evening. Charlie greeted him at the door with a fist bump, throwing a Hawaiian garland round his neck with a loud _whoop_ as Scott entered the throng. The house was already quite busy.

A beer was being thrust into his hand but he brushed it aside. "Nah I'm on soda until after ten, I have to pick my brother up from Hayley's," he said, to which there were some groans of protest. "Fellas, I'm here, right? And I'm damn well going to enjoy myself. Now, someone fetch me a soda and let's get this party started!"

Two hours later, after much dancing and laughing as his friends got progressively drunker, he decided to get some air. Sitting himself on the grassy bank about ten metres from the back of the house, he rubbed his grey t-shirt over his sweaty face. Music was thumping loud enough for Scott to be able to feel the vibrations in the ground, there were lively yells and chatter, and he had just under half an hour before needing to head off to get his brother.

"How's the skies, Ace?"

Upon hearing Meg's voice he looked up, snorting softly at her comment before muttering, "Definitely not as good from down here."

"You okay?" she asked, taking a seat beside him. She had a cup full of an orange liquid, presumably special punch, that she was sipping from. Her hair was in a loose braid and she was wearing skin-tight jeans, her volleyball training shirt and black sneakers.

He shifted a little under her concerned gaze, his eyes suddenly interested in his own cup he had in his hands, only it was full of lemonade. He took a gulp of the soda, not making eye contact. But the feeling of her eyes boring into him won out. Meg was one of his best friends, he could trust her. "My dad is taking us on vacation. An _actual_ vacation."

Meg didn't say anything, the companionable silence between them indicating she was listening and he could continue.

"He's bought an island in the South Pacific. It's ours. He says it's for vacations but I'm pretty sure he's looking to move out there. It doesn't sound like just a vacation spot, more like the slice of paradise we've all been craving since Valais. Time for just us as a family, literally away from everything. Too good to come back from."

"Wow," Meg replied after a few seconds, puffing out her cheeks. "Dude, that's amazing!"

He nodded, smiling. "The guys will love it. There will be nothing whatsoever to worry about. No bullies, no malls, no threats. Johnny can watch the stars as often as he pleases, Gordon can conquer the ocean, Virgil can just let everything that's been troubling him go. Apparently, Dad's built him a studio and a soundproof music room, with a piano in the lounge too so he can play to us. Alan can just be the innocent kid he was supposed to be. It's going to be so good for them, Meg."

She nudged him lightly. "And what about _you_? Tell me how you feel, _honestly_."

"It's going to be harder than I ever imagined, leaving them behind. I've always been there for them, you know?"

"But…"

"I'm okay with it. It's my time. Dad can take care of them, so can John. I trust them. They'll look after each other, I know they will. I have to do this, for me. I think I've earned it."

"You definitely have. Don't you dare feel guilty, Scotty," Meg said softly. "You're all growing up, you're not leaving them forever. You'll get leave to see them, you can write them."

The pilot smiled as he recalled what one brother had announced the previous night. "Do you know what Gordon said to me the other day? He said he wants to be like me, wear a uniform."

"See, they'll be fine. They look up to you and you lead by example. Any of the others expressed an interest in the services?"

"Nah," he snorted softly. "Can you imagine John or Virgil participating in drills and combat scenarios?" Meg shook her head, smiling fondly. "Gords could enlist in the Navy, I mean, water is practically his second home. John will probably go to NASA, I can see him following Dad into space. That's always been his thing. I'm hoping this weekend will affirm that.

"As for Virgil…he may be all about his arts right now but he also loves tinkering with the cars, and he always asks about the mechanics and hydraulics of the planes I fly. He could easily become an engineer."

"Denver has a great engineering program." Scott looked at her quizzically and she continued. "Joey. He considered it before choosing the apprenticeship instead."

"Do you still speak to him?" he asked, though he was pretty certain he knew the answer.

"Not so much _him_ as his mom; Jane's needed a lot of support as you know. I mean, he was using drugs before but, finding out that whole messed up thing with his father just tipped him over the edge. I can't really say I even blame him; how _do_ you cope with something like that? He did well in rehab but his future job prospects are not great. Maybe I should have stayed with him, at least until _after_ he came out of rehab…"

Scott scoffed, hardly able to believe what he was hearing. Meg was worth way more than that. "Are you kidding?"

"Well, I hardly handled it in the best way either, the whole school heard me shriek at him that day. At least Dan has Virgil; Joey has no one."

Scott made a mental note to pass that information on to his father before deciding to change the subject. "Is Jude getting signed for the Chiefs?" Meg's brother, Julian, was graduating Kansas State and going on to play football full-time.

Meg took a sip of her drink before nodding with a bright smile. "Yep! Straight to the NFL which is just unreal! He's promised to get me special seats for the Denver Broncos game. It will be spectacular."

Scott checked his watch before standing up. "I've got to go pick Gords up from the Romero's." He offered Meg a hand up who accepted it. "Come with me?"

"Sure."

After giving the others a quick yell that they'd be back in a few, the two teens headed out to Scott's car and the pilot drove off, the stereo playing a song from the Fast and Furious soundtrack.

"Gords better not give me any trouble, the last thing I want is to make a fuss for Grandma." There was every chance the prankster wouldn't take well to just being dumped back home while Scott went back out again.

"I'm sure you won't. Besides, if he plays up to you, I can try sweet talking him. It's all in the female charm."

"You underestimate yourself, snowflake, he dotes on you. They would all fall at your feet if you asked them to."

"He certainly won't dote on me if he finds out I hit you in the face for calling me that!"

Scott chuckled, pulling the car to a stop for traffic lights at crossroads. For a Friday night, the roads were fairly dead, meaning it would be a pretty easy drive; they might even be early transporting Gordon home and be back at the party before ten. He'd had a great night so far, just being able to be a teenager for a bit, and once his younger brother was home safe and sound, he could really let his hair down.

The lights indicated green and he pulled off. Meg was singing and jamming along to the AC/DC track blaring from the stereo and Scott was happily drumming his fingers on the wheel. Gordon was probably going to hate-

There was no time to react.

A metallic thump all but made Scott's eardrums burst and he lost all sense of which way was up. What felt like daggers pierced the exposed skin on his arms and face and something in his mind concluded they were what remained of his window. The world was still spinning but what was taking the pilot's attention was the searing pain from his left side, so loud that he found himself wanting to pass out to make it stop. The pull of the seatbelt and the added spike of pain to his head alerted him to the fact they'd stopped moving but Scott was struggling to focus his eyes. His entire body was screaming out in agony and none of his limbs were obeying him.

He last thought was letting someone know he couldn't let his brother down before, blissfully, he lost all consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides from the mob*


	6. The Element of Surprise - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee POV change here, let’s see what you make of this.

Chapter Six  
The Element of Surprise - Part 1  


Quite honestly, John had never wanted to crawl into bed more than in that moment.  
  
It had been a long drive down from Kansas, punctuated with light conversation with his father about the weekend ahead, general world news, and the Spring Break revelation. He’d had lots of questions regarding the latter, but Jeff Tracy would skilfully skirt around the subject, wanting to leave most of the good stuff for when they arrived and could see for themselves and it made John chuckle contentedly. The whole family was excited, and it was arguably going to be the best thing to happen to them that year.  
  
Eleven hours later and he was stood looking out over the resort from the balcony of their suite, the last evidence of sunlight disappearing over the horizon. He’d taken off his suit jacket, which was forgotten back in the room somewhere, and lost his tie between the bathroom and the balcony door, and was now delighting in relaxing and inhaling the pure country evening air.  
  
The Conference Centre was nestled amongst the dense greenery of The Woodlands, twenty-eight miles north of Houston and specifically designed to house a fraction of the thousands who commuted into Space City. It was definitely beautiful, and a far cry from their busy industrial town of Manhattan, Kansas.  
  
When they’d arrived, there’d been a welcoming function in one of the business suites off from the lobby. The endless food and drink had been a welcome sight after the long journey, but most of all, John had had a hard time reigning in his excitement as his father introduced him to many of his former NASA colleagues, some of whom John had studied at school. There had been some great conversations, especially once it was established that John was also a space enthusiast. There was even going to be a little stargazing hour on the golf course soon, which John was adamant he was going to join no matter how utterly exhausted he felt.  
  
His father was currently on the phone, most likely with Grandma making sure Alan was coping. There would be no point calling Virgil or Scott, both of whom were busy with friends, and he knew his older brother would just drop a quick text to say Gordon was safely home. They may have teamed up behind Scott’s back to make him go out and have fun, but it was worth it; the kid needed the precious times to be a teenager. He’d stood guard over them for so long and with him leaving the coop soon, John needed to step up.  
  
Looking at his watch, which read quarter to nine, he headed back inside to change into jeans and sneakers for the stargazing. As much as he wanted to conk out on the bed right then and there, he wasn’t about to miss out on another opportunity to converse with the ex-astronauts as they all took in the beauty of the cosmos.  


* * *

  
Quite honestly, Gordon had never wanted to punch a wall more than in that moment.  
  
It was quarter to ten and Scott was still a no show. Not that the eleven-year-old hadn’t enjoyed himself – his close friend Jason had hosted a pretty mean Nerf party! - but out of all of his friends, Jason’s household had the strictest curfew and it was already a whole fifteen minutes after that.   
  
Scott had somehow forgotten him. He must be having too much fun to want to bother with his second-youngest brother. _Great, some big brother…_  
  
Kathy Romero had so far been very kind, offering him another drink and slice of birthday cake as he waited, before disappearing to try cell phones again. When she was unable to get hold of Scott, the swimmer told her to call home where his grandma was. Worst case scenario, she’d have to wake up Alan and come and get him. There was no point in telling Dad, who was currently two states away; there would be time for that another day.   
  
The television was on, and Gordon had been allowed to flick through the channels at his own leisure. After a couple of minutes browsing, he’d settled for a documentary about the oceans hoping it would calm his temper somewhat.    
  
Ha, nope. Apparently, harp seal pups get abandoned at just 12-days old and are left to fend for themselves while the mother disappears.  
  
_That’s me,_ Gordon thought, _the abandoned seal pup._  
He refrained from chucking the remote at the wall only because he was a guest in his friend’s house. He’d been taught manners. Unlike Scott, it seemed.  
  
It was with some relief that they finally heard the knock on the door signalling Gordon would at last be heading home. It was now quarter past ten. Scott owed him one heck of an explanation.  
  
But the relief quickly turned to fear upon seeing who awaited him at the door. His middle brother and Jane Parker. Something was seriously wrong. 

* * *

Quite honestly, Meg had had worse hangovers.   
  
Slowly coming back to the realm of consciousness, one of the first things that struck the setter as odd was that she definitely wasn’t in her own bed. Apparently, it really had been a good night! She was in a seated position...maybe she’d passed out in one of Ethan’s garden chairs.   
  
The second oddity was the explosion of noise, as if someone had whacked her iPod up to full blast. Was the party still going on? Wait...she was pretty sure those annoying wailing sounds were emergency sirens. She hadn’t yet opened her eyes but she could definitely feel the glow of the red and blue lights. Something must have gone wrong and the cops had rumbled the party.   
  
Aw, shit.   
  
She then felt gloved hands on her face and neck, and a female voice invaded her thoughts. “Miss, can you hear me? Try not to move.”  
  
Huh? _Lady, I passed out from excessive alcohol consumption. I’m probably a little dehydrated at the most, nothing sleep and water won’t fix._  
  
Moving was indeed a mistake. Pain like nothing she’d ever felt tore up her right side and she couldn’t help crying out. Her head indeed felt like she had a hangover, except no ordinary hangover left her feeling like she’d been submerged in lava. Meg swore.   
  
“What’s your name?” the female voice asked.   
  
“Meg,” she managed to croak out.   
  
“Alright, Meg, I’m Helen, you’ve been in an accident. You’re okay, but can you tell me what hurts?”   
  
An accident? But how-  
Oh God. Scott.   
  
It all came crashing down on her as she tried to move her head to the left, panic rising from her chest. They’d left the party to drive somewhere and the last thing she could remember was singing along to Back in Black. She hadn’t heard his voice yet.   
  
“Ace!” she tried to shout, but it came out in a sort of scratchy squeak.   
  
“Meg, your friend is being examined by my colleagues, okay. Is that his name, Ace?”  
  
She shook her head. “Scott Tracy.”   
  
“Okay, great, you’re doing brilliantly. What hurts, sweetheart?”   
  
Meg took a few seconds to think that over, while the paramedic shouted over to whoever was beside Scott. Her right side was causing her significant distress whenever she moved, as did her head. There was no distinguishing what exactly she’d hurt, it was all just one mass of pain. _Wonderful._ She wouldn’t be playing volleyball for a while; her girls were going to kill her.   
  
She was still assessing herself when the woman began shining a penlight in her eyes. Yep, her head definitely hurt. She groaned at the new pain inflicted from the penlight; was that what a migraine felt like?   
  
“Everything…right side,” she replied, not very coherently. A concussion would explain why her head hurt so much. She’d had mild concussions before from volleyball matches but this one trumped them all; she couldn’t keep her eyes focused on anything. They were staying closed for the time being.  
  
“Definitely concussion,” came a male voice from her right, probably another paramedic. “Possible fractured femur, dislocated shoulder, and clean wrist break. We’ll check the head injury further once we get her out.”   
  
“And the male, Scott?” That was the female voice again. Meg’s thoughts weren’t exactly swimming straight but her ears could sure damn work and she needed to hear an answer. She could hear multiple voices, no doubt a mixture of firefighters, paramedics and cops. She just prayed silently to whoever was listening that he was still alive.  
  
“Non-responsive but has a pulse.” Oh, thank God! “Extensive injuries to his left side, obviously where the impact happened. We have him on oxygen but there’s really nothing else we can do until we get him out and over to Med.”   
  
“Megan’s got right side injuries. The car flipped?” There was a slight pause, probably for the nodding or shaking of heads. “Bloody hell, must have been some impact. How the hell is that kid alive?”  
  
“Someone was looking down on him.” _Momma Tracy,_ _you magic woman._  
  
Someone was fondling her face again, but Meg didn’t want to open her eyes. Sleep sounded really good, even if she was in a lot of discomfort.  
  
“Meg, sweetie, it’s me.” She knew that voice. It was familiar, comforting, and there was a sudden scent in the air that enveloped her and reminded her of home.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
“Yeah, that’s right, my brave girl. You’re gonna be fine, okay? They’re gonna get you out now and take you to the hospital.” She nodded, somewhat awkwardly given the pain that was now shooting up her person like bolts of lightning. Just like that, it all became too much and she broke.  
  
“It hurts,” she choked through tears.  
  
“I know, baby, I know. Just hang in there. They can’t give you any pain meds until they know how bad your head injury is, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Scott…not….” God if she ever needed her brain to communicate with her mouth it was that moment. She had to tell her dad, the freaking Manhattan PD Sheriff, what the circumstances were before he got any ideas of his own.  
  
“Shhh, just try and relax.”  
  
“No, Dad, _listen_ ,” she managed to half-yell, scrunching up her eyes at the fresh wave of pain across her forehead. “Scott…didn’t drink. We had to…go…oh God, Gordon!”  
  
She wasn’t entirely sure what happened next, it was a haze of adrenaline, white hot pain, and suddenly being unable to take air into her lungs. Her stomach flipped and she was vomiting, vaguely aware she was now on the tarmac and someone was supporting her head, her only view being the stretch of road running beneath the ruined car and beyond the intersection. Breathing hurt, everything hurt.  
  
Something was placed over her face as she was rolled onto her back, people were yelling and the glow of the red-blue lights intensified. Breathing was significantly easier now, she noticed, and the face of her dad swam back into view. He was saying words that didn’t register, but she could probably guess what he’d said as all of a sudden, the oxygen mask was removed and she was surrounded and lifted up. The sensation made her stomach flip again and her gag reflex ran away with itself. There was a cushioning beneath her and she realised she was on a gurney, only to then be rolled once again to her left side as she dry-heaved. God this was grim.  
  
Paramedics moved to put the oxygen mask back but she swatted it away with her left hand, as much as she could in her state, calling out for her dad. Someone needed to get Gordon. She wracked her brain, willing her fogged memory to remember. They’d had to get Gordon because... _Urgh, wrackspurts!_ Astronauts in Texas, artists down 2185 Bramell and the fish was at the Romero’s down Ninth!  
  
She had no idea if her father got the message or not as she succumbed to the pain and exhaustion and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the Harry Potter reference! Let me know what you think. Anyone got any predictions?


	7. The Element of Surprise - Part 2

****Chapter Seven  
The Element of Surprise - Part 2  
  


* * *

****  
_He was walking happily down the sidewalk, his hand in his mother’s as they headed down the familiar path towards the elementary. The houses they passed all had bright green, neatly mowed front lawns, each emitting different scents that made him smile even wider. Apple trees, tulips, lavender, honeysuckle… His hand absently trailed along the fences as he beamed up at his mom, eyes squinting against the morning sun, before squeezing into a fist, pulling at whatever plant his hand had encountered. Retracting his hand and seeing he’d scored three yellow honeysuckle buds, his eyes widened in childhood wonder. Scott knew his new baby brother, Virgil, would love them.  
_

* * *

  
Virgil Tracy munched happily on the popcorn from the bowl in his lap as he enjoyed the movie. He and Dan were engrossed in _Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back_. Luke Skywalker had just lost the lightsaber fight to Vader, losing his arm and was about to find out he was actually the Sith Lord’s son. _  
_  
“Is everything okay, Mom?”   
  
The artist looked round to the doorway at his friend’s question and saw that Jane was indeed looking very pale. It made him think back to the bank, how those events and the revelations had affected her. She still worked there as the Branch Manager, however, she now avoided the mall Friday nights. It seemed to be helping her and Dan cope. The less said about Joey, the better.  
  
“Mrs Parker?” he asked, concerned.   
  
She came into the room, silently picking up the remote and turning off the television. Luke Skywalker had just screamed at the newly-discovered information about his father.   
  
“Virgil, dear, Sheriff Winters just called,” she said softly, kneeling in front of him. “We have to go pick up your brother.”  
  
Virgil took a sharp intake of breath, feeling like he’d been slapped in the face. “What did Gordon _do_?”  
  
It was the only conclusion that made sense in Virgil’s brain. His idiot of a younger brother had gotten himself into trouble, and into trouble with the _police_ no less. Dad and Scott were going to love this… Virgil felt a flash of annoyance at having his night ruined.  
  
But Jane was shaking her head. “Gordon is absolutely fine, he’s still safe at the Romero’s. It’s Scott who’s been hurt, along with Megan.”  
  
“Hurt?” Virgil squeaked, panic rising. Numerous thoughts and emotions flashed across his mind in quick succession. Guilt over blaming Gordon. Anger at himself. Anger at Meg. Panic and upset over Scott. Guilt over being angry at Meg. Why was it always their family?   
  
“Are they okay?” Dan asked shakily, an arm around Virgil’s shoulders which probably served as comfort for himself as well as his friend.   
  
“It seems Megan is relatively okay, she’s regained consciousness a few times, and even gave her father our information so he could relay the situation to us, the brave girl. Scott remains unresponsive and is badly hurt, but they strongly believe he will live. We’ve been given clearance to go to the hospital now, and we’ll collect Gordon on the way. Sheriff Winters is going to call your father when he can; Jeff won’t be able to get here until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest.”  
  
Virgil forced himself to calm down. They were going to be okay. Scott was going to be okay.  John wasn’t there with him this time like he’d been at the bank. He was, for now, the eldest and he needed to be a big brother.   
  
“Let’s go. Gordon needs me.”  


* * *

_He was cold, the chilly air biting into every part of exposed skin. But it was a pleasant chill; the big ski slopes gleaming under the sun, the fresh layer of snow that had fallen overnight calling out to him. John beside him grinned, communicating elegantly and fluently in German to the ski lift operator something that was probably along the lines of “Thank you, have a nice day!” as they glided off. Dad to their left made to adjust Scott’s neck buff, but the almost fourteen-year-old swatted his hands away. Big boys on the big boy slopes didn’t need help dressing correctly! Being led down the mountain however…  
_

* * *

“That’s Ganymede. The only known moon with a magnetic field; it has a metallic core just like Earth. NASA are launching an exploration mission later this year,” John said, eyes studying the view down the telescope. He was totally in his element. The sun was down and a few stars were already twinkling brightly in the sky, there were five telescopes dotted around, about ten feet from one another, and someone on the hotel staff had had the genius idea of providing hot drinks.  
  
The stargazing hour had so far turned into a two and half hour workshop, no one quite willing to tear themselves from the discussion or sheer beauty of the universe beyond the naked eye. John was ecstatic that the former NASA astronauts were taking him seriously and engaging with him, and not just treating him like a child. They were testing his knowledge and were both pleasantly surprised and intrigued by his intellect. His father had been sat enjoying the spectacle, but had disappeared a little while ago to take a phone call.   
  
“Indeed, young man!” Professor Shaun Wiseman praised him. “Jeff, your son here is certainly Harvard material.”   
  
John blushed, before turning his head in the same direction to see his father jogging over to them. But his grin slipped upon seeing the haunted look in his eyes.  
  
“Dad, what’s wrong?” The last time John recalled seeing his father like this was during the bank heist where Virgil was being held hostage by Tony Parker, used as leverage while the Tracy patriarch gathered the ransom. Through several happenstances, all Tracys involved had escaped mostly unscathed and the terrorists apprehended. The blond felt his stomach drop.   
  
Something was wrong.  
  
“I’m sorry to interrupt this, everyone,” Jeff apologised to his former colleagues, his usual business-voice somehow unable to mask his true emotions, coming straight over to his second son and pulling him close. John, not usually one for physical contact, was grateful for the comfort and was sure his father was too. All he could do was brace himself; one or more of his brothers were affected.  
  
“My eldest, Scott, he’s been in an accident. It’s bad.”  
  
As the scientists began to mutter sympathies amongst one another, John wasn’t paying attention, vaguely aware of the tears falling silently down his face. Four years ago, they’d lost their mother in an avalanche that almost took Alan, Virgil and Gordon too. Getting over that was so hard, yet ever since then, the world seemed hell bent on giving their family a tough ride still. Scott had stepped up his role from big brother to basically parent, looking out for his brothers in every way he could while their father grieved by throwing himself into his work.   
  
That’s why they’d wanted him to go out this weekend, he deserved to just enjoy himself like a normal teenager for once. They’d arranged everything with Meg – she was Scott’s closest friend but she also loved the Tracy brothers like a big sister would. If they lost Scott… It wasn’t worth thinking about. The pilot’s only condition to going out was that he stay sober until he’d picked…up…  
  
“Gordon?” the teen breathed, beginning to full-on panic.   
  
Jeff was kneeled in front of him in a flash, rubbing his son’s shoulders in reassurance. John knew he hadn’t panicked this much since that fateful vacation in Valais – because he was powerless. At least back at the bank before Christmas he’d been able to do something. Right now, he was two states away, supposedly having fun while his brothers were in peril. There was nothing he could do.  
  
“They hadn’t made it there yet, Gordon wasn’t in the car.”  
  
That calmed him a bit, before he frowned. “They?”  
  
“Megan went with him.”  
  
John looked up to the stars, letting out a breath. Could their family _ever_ get a break?   
  
“She’s in better shape than Scott,” Jeff continued. “Mainly a severe concussion. Jane Parker has Gordy and Virg, she’s at the hospital with them. Grandma is still at home with Alan but she will be at the hospital in the morning – Alan doesn’t know yet but he’ll need you boys and me when he does.”  
  
“Do you want to go now?” Dr Liam Collins asked as he approached them, concern and worry evident on his features.    
  
Jeff looked at John before shaking his head. “No, we’ll get some rest here and we’ll leave at first light.”   
  
“But- “  
  
“-John, Scott isn’t alone and you are exhausted. We’re no help to anybody if we’re tired.”   
  
John looked down at his shoes before nodding. Of course, his father was right, what was he thinking? It had taken them over ten hours to get there in the first place and now John was just expecting his father to drive back again, without sleep, overnight? And even if they did, they would be in no state to comfort the younger ones.   
  
It was time for John to step up. His brothers needed him.

* * *

_He was racing down the runway at the cadet airfield, the quiet rumble of the engine flowing through him. This was his happy place. This was where he was fully at peace. All those months of hurt since losing his mom, all those bad nights with his brothers, all those times crying himself to sleep – this feeling of pure joy wrote them off, made it all worth it. He’d wanted this for so long. All those evenings spent repeatedly asking his father what it was like in a fighter jet, and he was (almost) there. His first day in the Junior Officer Training Corps and he knew exactly where he was going. Scott Tracy was going to join the United States Air Force, just like his father._

* * *

_Earlier that night…  
_  
He was racing down the main road, no particular destination in mind. He’d neglected to turn the headlights on, but hey, the overhead streetlights lining the road were enough for him to see clearly. He certainly wasn’t focused, explained by the toxic combination of illegal chemicals circulating his body. Getting clean wasn’t as simple as people made it out to be.  
  
Before he knew it, he’d ran a red light at the intersection. He should have seen the car coming but the rage within him kept his foot on the accelerator. With a sickening crunch, the heavy pick-up truck ploughed into the blue sedan, tossing it aside like it was merely a big inflatable football.  
  
Joey Parker was vaguely aware but decided not to stop. If he was to admit guilt or get caught, he’d get arrested, ultimately breaking his probation, and his life would be over. His family didn’t need further dishonour; he was _not_ like his father. **__  
**


End file.
